Pathologies of the gastrointestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens and hollow organs are often treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control bleeding. Hemostatic clips are often deployed via endoscopes to stop internal bleeding by holding together the edges of wounds or incisions to allow natural healing processes to close the wound. Specialized endoscopic clipping devices are used to deploy the clips at desired locations of the body after which the clip delivery device is withdrawn, leaving the clip within the body. Deployment of such clips in the body is often complicated, requiring multiple steps before the clip is released from an insertion device.